


引颈

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔见到了他的医生，这位英俊的克劳利医生，与梦中那蛇有着同样的面容。





	引颈

**Author's Note:**

> *Crowley x Aziraphale  
> *蛇祸续篇  
> *很泥很脏  
> *有性无能丈夫的戏份  
> *他们干上了（蛇蛇和天使）

 

 

拉斐尔庄园占地颇广，主宅是一栋低而长的老宅，用棕石和花岗岩砌成，建成于拉斐尔家族最鼎盛的十八世纪中期，后来不断加盖、扩大，变成了现在庄园的模样。拉斐尔庄园坐落在山岗上，四周都被葱葱郁郁的树林包围，宅子前是一大片草地和一座规模不小的花园，花园里还有年久失修的喷泉和疯长的圣诞玫瑰。

拉斐尔家族本来也是体面的有钱贵族，但到了十九世纪初，拉斐尔家族因为大工厂主们崛起的冲击，失去了许多农户，因此损失了大半收入，不得不开始勒紧裤腰带过日子。但贵族始终是贵族，贵族就得要有贵族的样子。

于是他们面上仍不得不要维持着体面，新潮的服饰和奢华的宴会对于贵族来说是必不可少的面子，因此拉斐尔家族一直入不敷出。直到拉斐尔庄园传到了这一代拉斐尔子爵的手上，这种情况仍旧没有丝毫改善。于是，亚茨拉斐尔的父亲提出的婚约对于拉斐尔子爵来说无疑是救命稻草。

虽然拉斐尔子爵在性事上对待夫人有所不妥，但在别处，他还是给予了这位夫人较大的自由。亚茨拉斐尔在未成为子爵夫人之前就很喜欢骑马。虽然他骑得并不算很好，甚至需要谨慎小心地夹紧了马肚才不至于掉下来，但他仍旧喜欢这种美丽的生灵。嫁给子爵后，他并没有放弃这一个小小的爱好。他的父亲有足够的财富让他在庄园里建造一个新的马厩，给他饲养适合他骑的，温顺可人的小马。

下午的天色不太好，铅云重重地坠在灰色的空中。但夫人实在是有些透不过气来，他觉得自己必须得要出去走走了，不然他可能会被那些乱七八糟的念头再次占据头脑。他已经有两个星期没有骑马了。

自从那蛇入梦来，他便心绪不宁。头两个星期他还能强打精神，骑着小马在草地上溜溜。但自从那蛇开始肏干他后，他半日便要陷入那种恍惚之中。再加上英格兰恼人的阴雨天气，叫他更打不起精神来了。今日虽然也不是一个好天气，但好歹没有下那讨人厌的绵绵细雨。夫人唤来男仆，让他请马夫为他牵出小马，他要骑着他的小马去走走。

拉斐尔庄园有一片足够大的草地，一直蔓延至庄园的入口去。夫人侧骑着他的小马慢悠悠地走着，裙子被小风得荡起了一道又一道漂亮的波浪，露出夫人俏皮的小牛皮马靴。要说嫁人后有什么变得不方便了，除了出行和衣着，最需要注意的或许就是礼仪了。

他的父亲从小便让他跟着哥哥一同学习骑术。骑术是一位绅士理应掌握的技巧。他的兄长生得个高腿长，仅仅只是骑在马上，便已经获得了不少贵族小姐的侧目。而亚茨拉斐尔却是长得秀气，身量也不如他的兄长。

少年时的亚茨拉斐尔生得像是个不谙世事的小姑娘，眉眼比许多贵族姑娘还要精致好看。加之身材纤细，腰臀却是肉肉的，大腿的曲线圆润诱人，反倒是引来了不少绅士的打量。那时候他的父亲便有意识地让他学习侧骑，年少的亚茨拉斐尔不明所以，现在倒是明白了他父亲的“良心用苦”。

他兄长的骑术可以说是在一群富家子中的佼佼者，但他却无论如何都学不来兄长的英姿飒爽，只能小心翼翼的驾着小马慢慢围着马场溜达，被年纪相仿的少年嘲笑。倒是与兄长玩在一起的年长一些哥哥们对他很是宽容，甚至愿意与他共骑教他御马。只是他们的手总是不怎么规矩，往往是攥着手腕便滑到了手背上，扶在腰上便会不小心滑到了亚茨拉斐尔圆圆的小肉臀上。

他的丈夫也爱看他骑马，不过不是这种马，而是木马。他不知道从哪儿弄来了一台三角木马，把尖角装上了粗大的木质阴茎，强迫他骑上去奸淫自己的后穴。他看到那淫具的第一反应便是要跑，结果被那上过战场的丈夫抓了回来，被吊起了双手，强行骑在了那木马上。他的丈夫在这方面无疑经验充足。

他被绑到了一个精巧的高度，踮起脚尖也不得不吞入半个木质龟头，那龟头还被造得比茎身要粗圆许多，若是一直踮着脚，穴口便要一直被这龟头撑开。但若他一松劲，他的双脚解放了，穴却要吞下整根假阴茎。那阴茎也是专为性虐所造的，粗长的茎身遍布骇人的凸起，刮蹭得后穴疼痛不已。那假阴茎的长度仅仅只是吞入便已经是折磨，直达小腹深处，像是要把他贯穿一般。

为了逃那折磨人的阴茎，他便必须要踮起脚来，白生生的脚背绷紧，折出一个脆弱的角度来。但他的丈夫怎会让他如愿，他是那监督者，拿着一根黑色的马鞭地立在他的身后，若他翘起那可怜的屁股去逃那阴茎的奸淫，他便抬手挥鞭，在他夫人那娇弱的臀肉上落下不轻不重的一鞭。不会见红，又恰好能令他的夫人尖叫一声，红着眼角用那被操开了的穴吞下那淫具。

他的丈夫还会凑前去看他吞吃那淫具，用冰冷的，邪恶的，恶狠狠的目光去看他那脆弱的穴被奸淫，看着他一寸寸艰难地用假阴茎操开自己，然后从喉咙中发出幼兽般的悲鸣。

这种折磨开始于他的丈夫在某次偶然见到他在庄园中骑马，数日后，他丈夫那噩梦般的起居室中便多了那么一匹木马。这也是亚茨拉斐尔嫁入子爵府后最痛苦的一段时期。

不过这样的噩梦已经被结束了许久。但亚茨拉斐尔想起以前的事情，还是忍不住打了个寒颤，握着的缰绳轻轻一抖，继续驱马前行。

一声口哨声被吹响。亚茨拉斐尔的心一紧，连忙四处张望是哪儿来的哨声，却不料骑着的小马抖了抖耳朵，像是受到召唤一般撒欢跑了起来。他本就不怎么擅长起码，此刻更是乱了心神。

虽然亚茨拉斐尔管自己的马叫“小马”，但这确实是一匹不折不扣的成年马。亚茨拉斐尔因为最近心烦意乱，不想要仆人亦步亦趋地跟着，这次驱散了所有仆人，独自出来。此时遇上了这样的情况，连呼救都不知道从何叫起了。于是他只得抱紧了小马的脖子，努力让自己别被甩下马去。这般高度和速度，摔下马去怕不是躺十天半个月的事情。

马儿哒哒地跑着，风呼呼地刮起他的裙子，冷风刮在他的面上像是巴掌，他只能努力低着头，把缰绳跟救命稻草一般攥着抵在胸前，听着自己狂跳的心跳声，只求这马儿能够快些停下来。

大致过了一刻钟的时间，马儿才放缓了步伐，但这一刻钟对于他来说，像是过了一个世纪。马儿终于停了下来，但亚茨拉斐尔被颠得有些头昏眼花，闭着眼睛仍旧不敢睁开眼睛，手抖得不成样子。

啾啾的声音在他耳旁响起，还沉浸在马儿突然奔跑的惊恐中的夫人被吓了一跳，猛地睁开双眼，却见一匹陌生的黑马正在他的身边，正打着响鼻去嗅闻他骑着的小马。他的小马则是甩了甩尾巴，像是十分欣喜的模样。

“日安，夫人。”一个低沉的声音在右前方传来，有些似曾相识。亚茨拉斐尔抬起头来，却见马前站了位衣冠楚楚的先生，他戴着一副时髦的墨晶眼镜，有着一头火似的红发，正向他脱帽致意。

亚茨拉斐尔的心跳漏跳了一拍，脊骨发凉，这张脸——

“请原谅我的冒昧闯入——因为您丈夫的庄园实在太大，守门人又不知道哪儿去了，恰好大门敞开，我便擅自进来了。”

我与你那无能的丈夫不一样。

那黄瞳红发的蛇嘶嘶地说着人语，亲吻他的嘴唇，宽大的手掌包裹住他的胸脯，指缝间挤出白皙的乳肉，腥甜的乳汁在掌中流淌。

夫人。

那蛇嘶嘶地唤他，用罪恶的嘴唇吸他的胸脯，用可恨的齿去咬他的乳头，他仰起头，把甜美的乳汁送入蛇的喉中。

我会让你爱上我。

那蛇用手包裹住他的阴茎，他那可怜的，还未享受过欢愉的阴茎，他爱怜地用唇舌去伺候含弄，用那张说着下流话和甜言蜜语的薄唇含着敏感充血的龟头，指腹情色地揉弄着敏感的会阴。

“夫人，我现在要肏干您了。”

羊脂般的腿被架在精炼的肩上，他仰着头承受蛇的阴茎。那被玩弄得烂熟的穴早已迫不及待得要吃下蛇的阴茎。箭头一般的龟头顶开蜜穴的皱褶，毫不怜惜地破开柔软的，温暖的穴肉，狠狠地肏进了他从未感受过的深处。

“夫人？”

梦中那蛇的面容与面前这位男士的脸重叠起来，亚茨拉斐尔的记忆却渐渐模糊了。当他再次清醒过来时，他已经躺在了这位男士的腿上，他正担忧地看着亚茨拉斐尔，手中拿着一瓶嗅盐。

“你昏过去了。”男士冰冷的手覆上他的额头，这陌生的温度激得他一缩，但很快便被这令人安慰的触感所折服，不由自主地便放松了下来。“您有些发热。”

亚茨拉斐尔睁着一双迷茫的蓝眼睛盯着这位男士瞧，像是一只迷途的小鹿，似乎还有些反应不过来。他有些晕乎乎的，但却又本能地想起来这位男士与谁相像，这种联想令他的心狂跳了起来。

“您是？”他终于想起来起码要问一问这位现实中的陌生人到底是谁。男士笑了笑，道自己姓克劳利，是一名来自伦敦的医生。

“想必您一定已经收到了您兄长的回信，没想到居然是这样失礼的情况下与您认识。”医生小心地把失了力的夫人抱了起来，虽然他看起来并不是一位强壮的绅士，但力气却出奇的大。

“我也没想到，”亚茨拉斐尔闻到克劳利医生身上有清新的泥土味和甜甜的柑橘味，应该是刚刚为了接住他沾上的。“……在这样狼狈的情况下遇到您。”

医生笑了笑：“这应该算是我的第一次看诊？夫人看起来思虑过重，刚刚失力应该也与此有关。”

他打了声呼哨，两匹马儿哒哒跑来，亚茨拉斐尔哑然，半响后才道：“刚那哨声是你？”

医生了解亚茨拉斐尔被马儿带来的始末后，笑出了一口白牙：“真是抱歉，刚刚我是想要唤我的马——没想到却带来了您。”

那医生看着他，他却看不清医生的眼睛。但他能够感受到医生确实是看着他的，用他那双藏在墨晶眼镜后的眼睛，如同捕食者般地看着他。

神使鬼差地，他抬手去摘下了那副眼镜。医生没躲开，只是在墨镜被摘下时眯了眯眼——一双很漂亮的褐色眼睛。

“怎么了？”医生将他抱起送到黑马的背上。他再次居高临下地看着这位熟悉的陌生人，看着他这双与梦中截然不同的褐色眼睛。他悄悄将眼镜攥紧，回道：“没什么，只是想起了一位朋友。”

医生没有多问，只是点点头，把亚茨拉斐尔的小马和黑马拴在一起后利落地翻身上马。医生把马鞍让给了亚茨拉斐尔，自己则拿过缰绳，把他圈在怀里。

这位来自伦敦的医生一定不知道，他长得与他梦里那蛇一模一样。就连这双手的温度都是这样相似。亚茨拉斐尔在马儿的颠簸下顺势倚在了医生的怀里，医生是确确实实存在的——而那蛇，那蛇不过是他的一个噩梦。

但不可否认的是，在看见这医生面容的那一瞬，他心动了。

有什么在他的心中破壳而出。

 

 

 

 

克劳利医生无疑是专业的。

“那么，请脱下您全部衣服，夫人。”医生站在离夫人几米开完的门旁，彬彬有礼地道。

但没想到这般专业。

夫人明白此时并不是矫情的时候。他顺从地脱下自己的外裙，衬裙，勒得紧紧的束腰，只剩那件薄薄的，长度只到大腿处的内衣。

作为贴身衣物的内衣是柔软的棉麻质地，圆领长袖的设计恰到好处地露出了夫人漂亮的锁骨。舒适的面料意味着需要做到尽可能的轻薄。浅色的乳头随着他的呼吸在那面料下若隐若现。每当夫人轻轻吸气时，那乳头便在那面料上顶出一个小小的，暧昧的凸起，显得情色而朦胧。

“夫人，我是说全部。”医生皱了皱眉，似乎对夫人的不遵从有些不满。

夫人瑟缩了下，他从未在陌生人前这样做过，即便是医生。但克劳利医生严肃的表情又由不得他去质疑，他下意识地要去顺从。于是他只得咬着唇把最后一件蔽体的衣物都褪下。夫人明显有些紧张，他的耳廓与颈项都泛起了淡淡的红，宛若情动。他有些不自在地想要用手去遮掩自己雪白的胸脯和修剪过耻毛的下体，却不知道这样的动作更能够使这副仿佛就是为肉欲而生的身体显得更加情色。

这样实在是太过了。

夫人眨着他那双泛着水光的蓝眼睛，可爱的鼻子吸了吸，蜜色的嘴唇欲言又止。最后还是悄悄地将手轻轻地掩在了胸脯和因为羞赧而微微硬起的阴茎上，欲掩弥彰。

这无疑是一副非常美丽的躯体。

医生用考究的目光去审视夫人的身体。

“那么，夫人。”克劳利医生走上前来，他已经脱去了大衣和西装外套，印着暗纹的黑色西装马甲把医生的腰线修饰得干练精瘦。他正挽在挽起衬衫袖子，把袖子卷起扣牢，露出紧实而富有力量的小臂。他鼓励一般握住了夫人肉肉的肩膀，在夫人泛红的耳朵旁轻声道，像是在说些什么秘不可宣的情话：“请您，跪到床上去，张开您的双腿。”

“我要开始为您检查了。”

 

 

 

 

 

夫人翘着他那小屁股爬到床上去，像是一个即将要被嫖客肏干的妓女那般顺从地跪在床上。白皙的胸膛抵着洁白的床单，粉色的乳头因为与床单轻轻摩擦而悄悄立了起来，变成了情欲的绯红。但夫人还是纯洁地跪着，上身前倾，腰腹弯出一道诱人的弧线，那脊骨的凹处像是众神盛酒的名器，引人上前去品尝舔吻。

夫人不见天日的身体透着一种莹白，像是羊脂铸成一般。他并不是现下盛行的那种美人，没有细得不盈一握的细腰，但却有着旧时名画中那些众神宴会上沾染上情欲和烟尘气的神祗的美。

门外的仆人估计都不知道，他们所尊敬、爱戴的夫人，此刻是摆出怎样引人遐想的姿势，像是一只待宰羔羊一般，宛若引颈受戮一般，跪趴在床上，抬高他那丰腴的屁股，分开双腿，像是即将要被奸淫。

医生已经戴上了手套。他用手指去亲吻这副曾被蹂躏、玷污过的纯洁身体。他的手拂过夫人散发着甜香的后颈，落在那对微微突出的蝴蝶骨上，这里应有一对翅膀，纯白如雪。但他没有过多留恋，而是认真地向下，他的目的并不在那诱人的胸脯上，也不在那可爱的腰腹，而是在那藏在双丘之间，那个隐秘之处。

克劳利医生离夫人很近，这是检查需要。

灼热的鼻息喷打在夫人的臀上，冰冷的手指沾上了膏状的润滑，冷酷无情地将要侵犯夫人的后穴。夫人有些紧张地攥紧了床单，这是与他自己自慰截然不同的感受。一个真实的、活生生的、他丈夫之外的陌生男人，正用他的手指去肏开他的后穴。

戴着手套的细长的手指长驱直入地操开了夫人的穴，先是一根，然后是两根。医生用他那恼人的嗓音一丝不苟地问道：“夫人，请问您有感觉吗？”

夫人咬紧了下唇好让自己别哼出声来。那手指实在是犯规，在他那敏感的穴里抽插，却总是不得要领，每次都擦着他的敏感点而过，那种酸痒感像是隔靴搔痒，简直就是用似有若无的快感来折磨人了。

“那这里呢？”

夫人矜持地摇了摇头，像是头温顺的小羊。

医生严谨地用手指在夫人渐渐变得熟软的穴里肏干。那穴肉像是渐渐忆起夫人梦境中的那些欢愉来那般，开始柔柔地吸弄着医生的手指。医生感受到夫人是情欲来了，几不可闻地发出一声轻笑。手指不偏不倚按在了夫人的敏感点上。夫人猛地僵住了，半软的阴茎吐出了一丝前液。

检查理应到此为止。但医生并没有停下手来，而是欺身上前，轻轻抱住了夫人软软的腰，高挺的鼻子抵在了夫人玉似的背上，手指的动作渐渐情色起来，带出了隐秘的水声。夫人还沉浸在刚刚的刺激中没回过神来，他应该拒绝这样的快乐的，他应该反手给这医生一巴掌，然后让他滚出去。

但夫人没有。

夫人死死地闭着眼睛，眼角泛了泪，他的手已经悄悄开始捏弄自己的乳肉，默许一般任由医生握住了他完全硬了的阴茎。

“夫人。”医生轻声叫他，用一种语调平平却又藏着引诱的声音去唤他。“我要为您进行治疗了。”

医生彻底抱住了夫人，像是抱住了一只温顺的小羊。他用嘴唇去亲吻夫人泛着甜香的后颈，西装裤下硬起的巨物抵着夫人雪白的臀，医生用一种狎昵的方式去顶蹭夫人的腰臀，暗示性地模拟性交的方式去顶弄，却又不真正给夫人身体渴求着的那物。

夫人的喉间发出一声哽咽，是医生裹着手套的手握住了他的阴茎，润滑剂和前液混在一起，让夫人的阴茎和会阴都泛着淫糜的水光。医生专注地为夫人手淫，用手指去撸弄夫人茎身上敏感的青筋，玩弄阴茎下泛红的阴囊。

但夫人却握着医生的手腕摇头，他用那带着哭腔的声音甜美地告诉医生这样是不行的，要治疗他，要让他解放，就必须要奸淫他的穴，去满足他后穴的空虚，不然他是射不出来的。

医生了然，却犯了难。他在夫人耳旁轻声询问：“亲爱的夫人，您想要我的阴茎吗？”

您想要我用我的阴茎，去征服、鞭挞、侵犯、奸淫您的浪穴吗？用我那粗长的，灼热的肉棒，把您的穴肏干得水声作响，流出蜜液，用我那满装精子的睾丸去拍打着您敏感的会阴，用我的手去操您欲求不满的阴茎，用我的手指去揉捏您那产不出乳汁来的胸脯？

您确定吗？

夫人甜美地在医生的指奸下呻吟，用柔顺的声音去应诺他。夫人伏在床上，像是一只真正的献祭羔羊，翘着自己的屁股，求医生去享用他的穴。

医生满意了，拉下西装裤链，掏出能够满足夫人的，粗长的、灼热的肉棒，抵在了夫人翕张的穴口。

医生说出了那句梦中那蛇说过的话来：

“夫人，我现在要肏干您了。”


End file.
